Alucard
Vlad Tepesh III ---Son of Dracula, Prince of the Night Overview Extremely powerful, to the point where it's more accurate to categorize him as a force of nature rather than a "being", Alucard is Vlad’s first born son conceived from a tryst he once had with a being of the Outer Dark Alucard and his father had a falling out when he decided to work for the Hellsing organization. He acknowledges Integra Hellsing, a woman who is one of the last living members of the Hellsing family, as the only authority he'll answer to. Integra is no longer with the Hellsing Organization because it was dissolved at the instigation of her superiors. While she was imprisoned Alucard went to her and offered to turn her into a vampire. In the end Integra agreed to become his Familiar. This was not something they rushed into lightly and it took some time for Alucard to persuade Integra that she was better suited to stand by his side especially after the way the British government treated her after many generations of loyal service to the Crown. The two got married and their union proved quite fruitful. This is why Alucard allowed D to convince him to go to Frank’s bachelor party to see their father. He didn’t expect Vlad to offer us his blessing, but he wanted his father to know, out of courtesy, that he was getting well along in life and has prospered quite well since finding new employment. When Alucard made his presence known Vlad pronounced the name as though he did not know whether to cry or spit, either in surprise, disgust or wonder. Vlad was about ready to choke on his own tongue upon seeing the ring that he once gave Alucard’s mother adorning Integra’s hand, and could only sputter as words failed him utterly upon hearing that she was four months pregnant. By this point Gabriel Van Helsing came to stand between Vlad and Integra whom he was glaring at with such a mixture of emotions. Vlad seemed to find it easier to shift his focus towards a man who had been a longtime adversary and asked if he approved of the union. However Gabriel had already agreed to accompany his cousin and her husband here under the banner of truce. They were interrupted by the arrival of Alexander Anderson who tracked Alucard down to Japan. However before he could attack Logan placed his claws under the nose of the priest, even as Walter wrapped a line of cord around his neck. Not to be detained Alexander was able to fight the two off only to be obliterated by Stan before he could continue. This greatly annoyed Death who was hoping to take the night off. As they still had a score to settle and he’s promised his wife a quiet evening on the town Alucard offered to take it off her hands. Releasing his restriction to Level Three all eyes stared in dismay as the dark clad figure of Alucard seemed to grow momentarily more opaque than usual, and then his cape stretched out and covered the remains of the fallen priest, and like an eraser on a chalk board swept them all away, leaving a barely scorched mark on the floor in his passing. Seeing everyone staring at them Death told everyone to get back to celebrating. While Alucard saw to Integra Vlad glanced at Victoria and complemented her on her bravery in defending her mistress. But of a sudden something else occurred of an entirely unexpected nature. The room became softly illuminated, and then at the center of it all a vortex of light erupted brilliantly, forcing creatures of the night to flinch away, while others gaped in awe as the momentary effect gradually subsided and revealed in its passing Thelendra, Gymp and Kasumi. When he greeted the Goddess and the Eluini who instantly sensed that he was more then just a common Vampire. Notes This Alucard is based off the Anime. Category:Continuum-59343921